Choice: Returning Home
by WickedAngel13
Summary: Sequel to Choice. Three years Amethyst Volturi returns home, ready to start a different life. When enemies surface, will Amethyst make the choice to leave again or will she finally let her family help her? Hope you guys in enjoy. Dem&Myst. Some Aro&Bella
1. Chapter 1: Returning Home

**Choice: Returning Home**

**Chapter One: Returning Home**

"MOTHER! FATHER! JANE'S AT IT AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP ALEC!"

Isabella Marie Volturi looked up at her husband who was working on paperwork when he heard their children. Jane and Alec Volturi burst into the room and glared at each other. Aro Volturi looked up from his paperwork and sighed as he watched his children glare daggers at each other. AS vampires they knew they couldn't hurt each other too bad, but they were about to get in trouble.

"What is going on?"

"Alec hit me so I threw his desk at him."

"Janey, you know better."

"But father, he hit me! He knows better too."

"Darling, would you please inform them of what their punishments are."

Jane and Alec looked to their mother who sat there in the study reading a book. They had known her to be very cruel with punishments. Isabella or Bella as she was called a lot unless there were guests looked at her children and held out her hand. They both knew better than to hide their phones form this woman so they handed them over and looked at her.

"Jane, you will be helping Demetri with his rounds and Alec you will be helping Felix. Plus you are both grounded from your phones for a month."

"But mother, Demetri hasn't been the same since Myst left!"

Everyone froze at the mention of their beloved member who left three years to the day. Aro looked at his wife and waited for her to say something. Amethyst's leaving hurt Bella the most due to she never said goodbye properly, but Bella understood why she had to leave.

"Aro do you have a better punishment?"

"Let Jane and Heidi work on fixing the throne room. Demetri has been doing well on his rounds by himself."

"Very well, though I hear one word from Felix or Heidi that you two aren't listening, I'll extend your time form your phones."

"Yes ma'am."

Aro watched his children leave his study and looked at his beloved wife. She smiled at him and then walked towards him. Aro kissed her and hugged her to him.

"She'll be back love. I have a feeling it is only an amount of time."

"I hope you're right love. Myst has been missed."

"I know Bella. You have missed her the most."

"Can you blame me? She has become a daughter to him in that short of amount of time. I think it shocked Carlisle and them when they found out."

"Speaking of Carlisle and his family, they wish to visit. Will that be all right with you?"

"That's fine Aro. They are family after all."

Suddenly the phone rang and Bella picked it up and looked at Aro very shocked.

"We'll be on the next flight there."

"Alice, I'm going to shoot you! I swear!"

"Ha! No you won't."

Bella laughed at her long time friend Alice Cullen as she heard her run off orders and she looked at Aro. He would never understand that little pixie of a vampire. Bella wished them a goodbye and hung the phone up.

"How does she do that?"

"She's Alice love."

"I'll let you go get ready to greet them."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Bella slipped off her husband's lap and left the study, heading to their room. She looked up to see Athendora waiting to help her. She smiled and they entered the room to start their hours of preparations for the party that night. It was the anniversary of Jane and Alec's adoption and they were going to celebrate it.

* * *

><p>Not far from the castle, a young vampire stood on the roof of a building as the rain pelted her cloak. She stared at the world with pale blue eyes. She watched as her enemies searched for her, but because of the rain and darkness, they couldn't find her. She'd made the mistake of stealing a farmer's horse not far off and he found out she was a vampire. Of course it goes without saying that she was dead, but then again they hadn't caught her yet. The horse was also returned so why is she still hunted?<p>

"Damn humans. I swear I'll never understand their views of revenge."

She had made a point in keeping away from humans, but they were persistent and she would not lead them to her home. Amethyst Volturi looked out at the torches started flickering and then she crouched low. She knew she'd have to leave the small village, but she had one more thing to do and that was going to be the last time she did anything for this village.

"After this I'm not taking a mission like this again."

Amethyst leaped from the roof and landed in the shadows and walked till she found her basket she'd left. She peeled back the blanket and saw the child still sleeping. She lifted the basket and placed the blanket back around the child. She pulled her cloak around the child as she tucked the basket on her arm. She knew a couple who couldn't have children and had seen that this poor darling was abandoned. She was going to make her friends happy.

* * *

><p>"JANE! ALEC! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"<p>

Aro looked up from buttoning his shirt to see his children come into the room. He shook his head as they stood in front of their mother. Bella was not a woman to be messed with even though one of her powers was able to let her go to sleep whenever she wished; she had other powers that scared the shit out of everyone. Aro remembered the time when she'd killed Carlisle Cullen's son Edward Cullen. It was a shocked to see his tiny wife pick up Amethyst's sword and swing it.

"Yes mother?"

"Don't yes mother me. Why were you two not with Felix and Heidi today as told?"

Jane and Alec watched their mother pull her cloak on and pull her hair out of the cloak. Their mother was a beautiful woman even for a vampire. Jane looked at Alec and then they both bowed their heads and handed her their game consoles. Bella sighed and took the game consoles away.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"We're sorry mom. We didn't mean to forget."

"Alec, Jane, your mother told you what would happen if you did."

"We know father."

Bella kissed her children's foreheads and then sent them on their way as she placed their game consoles with their phones and looked at her husband. Aro shook his head and looked at his beautiful wife. She was wearing a beautiful dark sapphire gown with a sweetheart neckline. She wore her hair down in curls and she wore the recent necklace he'd given her for their anniversary. A silver pendant with the Volturi crest in the middle and three diamonds on each side of the crest.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today darling?"

"Not that I recall."

"You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you my dear husband."

Aro pulled her to him and kissed her which caused her to moan in his mouth. He could never have enough of this woman, but he knew that if they didn't stop they wouldn't' be attending the ball anytime soon.

"Shall we finish getting ready Aro?"

"Sorry dear. You know I can't resist you."

"I know dear."

AS they finished getting ready, Aro escorted his beautiful wife to the throne room where they sat and waited for the party to begin.

* * *

><p>Amethyst set the basket down at the door of a couple she knew and knocked. She'd written a note and then quickly hid behind a tree where she could watch. She was glad it had stopped raining and she could put her hood down. The door open to the house and the mother saw the basket. She cried with joy as she read the note and picked the basket up. Her husband had come to the door and kissed her as they welcomed the child into their lives. With the child, Amethyst had left enough money for them to start a new life with their new child. She looked at the time on her watch and knew if she didn't get to running she'd never make it back home in time for her favorite twin's party. Gianna, a faithful friend, kept her informed of all occasions that happen in the castle. She was about to run when her phone went off too Gianna's ringtone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Myst, where are you?"

"I'm hurrying. I'd run across an orphan and had to find a good family for her."

"Oh good. Still, you're about to be late. Can you be here in ten minutes so I can help you get ready?"

"I can be there in five Gianna. Don't tell me now you doubt me?"

"Not at all Myst, but I worry over you."

"Oh good grief Gianna, I'm okay. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay."

Amethyst hung up her phone and sighed as she took off running. She knew that she would get there before five minutes but Gianna was so fun to pick on. She let the wind hit her as she ran. Oh the joy she would have when she returned home.

* * *

><p>Bella and Aro watched their children have fun as they mingled with their friends and guests. Aro saw Carlisle and his clan speaking with Alec and he was very proud of his son for the way he befriended them. Aro felt his hand squeezed when he saw Bella look towards the doors of the throne room. He looked up and heard the audible gasps from all his guests. There standing in the doorway was Amethyst.<p>

"Amethyst! You came home!"

Jane flew at her friend and everyone smiled as they saw Amethyst hug Jane back and then let her go. She moved forward and stopped as she saw the look on Bella's face. Aro didn't know what was going on till Amethyst spoke.

"I see. I'm no longer welcome here. Why is that my queen?"

"You left without word to anyone. Like a thief in the night."

"I see. Then I shall leave you to your party. Forgive me for my intrusion."

Bella watched as Amethyst moved to leave and she stood. She noticed Myst stop moving and glance behind her. Aro waited for his wife to speak when he saw her run to Myst. Amethyst turned and held Bella as she hugged her. Myst shook her head and chuckled. Aro shook his head and moved towards them as the party resumed. He looked at Myst and gently took his wife away.

"Bella, I never meant to leave without saying goodbye. I just had to go. I was already running behind schedule as it was."

"I'm sorry for being rude. I'm shocked to see you again."

"Bella, you are like a mother to me. Aro has always been like a father to me, but I chose the path I did to keep myself form being hurt. That's all."

Aro chuckled and shook his head as he watched them talk and then noticed Amethyst left to go hunt. He knew Bella would be happier now that all her children were home.

* * *

><p>A figure watched as Amethyst left the throne room and they followed her. They stayed at least a foot away from her when they couldn't find her. Next thing they knew they were on the ground and looking up at Amethyst Volturi…<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Read and review plz! Tell me what you truly think. Plus if you have advice please I'll welcome it. You guys asked for a sequel so here it is.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes and Hurt

**Chapter Two: Mistakes and Hurt  
><strong>

_A figure watched as Amethyst left the throne room and they followed her. They stayed at least a foot away from her when they couldn't find her. Next thing they knew they were on the ground and looking up at Amethyst Volturi…_

* * *

><p>"Amethyst, please don't hurt me."<p>

Amethyst moved back when she realized who was following her and shook her head. She looked at the vampire in front of her and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you think you were doing Felix?"

* * *

><p>Felix Volturi looked up at his longtime friend and stood up as she backed away from him. He'd known for a while now that because of her abrupt leaving had caused his other best friend to shut away all emotions from anyone. He didn't even want to hang out with anyone anymore. He hoped he could ratify that, but then again, he wasn't about to get his ass fried a second time.<p>

"Are you home for good or just taking a break?"

"I'm home for good Felix."

"Oh thank god! Now maybe he'll come out of his fucked up stage!"

"Who is in a fucked up stage, Felix?"

Felix looked at his friend and debated with himself on whether to tell her or not. He decided to only tell her half of it. He knew that he'd be killed otherwise.

"Oh it's just one of the guard members. It's no big deal."

"So why does…"

"FELIX!"

Amethyst and Felix both turned to see Demetri walking towards them. Amethyst was thrilled to see him, but Felix was starting to get the feeling he's was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Demetri Volturi was walking down from his room. He knew that there was a party going on, but he had told Aro and Bella that he would not attend as much as they wanted him too, he just couldn't do it. He walked around the castle taking on his patrolling and let his mind wonder. He ended up stopping at the alcove he'd last been in with the vampire he loved. He cursed himself for his foolishness as he remembered the day he found out she had left.<p>

"_What do you mean she left?"_

_Demetri looked up as Bella screamed at Aro. He saw the pain and hurt wash over Bella's face before she hid it. He glanced up at Aro as he and Marcus stopped their game of chess._

"_Love, it was not my decision. She wanted to take the mission."_

"_She belongs here with her family! Does she not realize how many of us she's hurt by doing this?"_

"_I'm sure she does dear."_

"_Then explain that to our daughter who sits in her room all the time crying because her best friend and sister is gone. She won't even hunt. I had to force Alec and Felix to take her hunting!"_

_Demetri looked at Marcus and to his dismay Marcus bowed his head as if he knew it was true. He had never been so hurt in his life. He swore that he would never be that foolish again._

"Oh thank god! Now maybe he'll come out of his fucked up stage!"

Demetri was pulled from his memories when he heard Felix in the hallway. This got his attention because Felix never yelled in the hallway. He made his way around the corner and there standing with Felix talking with him was none other than Amethyst Volturi.

"Oh it's just one of the guard members. It's no big deal."

"So why does…"

"FELIX!"

Demetri watched as they both turned their attention to him and he saw the joy in Amethyst's face light up, but Felix looked as if he was going to be killed. As he walked closer though he noticed that Amethyst schooled her emotions and he was dreading this confrontation.

"Demetri, what a pleasure to see you."

"Felix, you are an idiot! You can't keep going around the castle exposing everyone's secrets."

"Oh please. Like anyone would care."

"I would if you spilled my secrets."

Felix nodded and then hurried off as he realized he'd forgotten to do something. Amethyst nodded her head and moved around Demetri when she stopped frozen in her tracks at his next words.

"Next time you want to leave so abruptly, don't act like you love someone. IT makes them look like a fool."

Amethyst closed her eyes and then continued walking and went to hunt. Demetri heard her heels slowly disappear form the hallway and he knew this was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'm not going to be killed am I?"

Demetri looked up at Felix and rolled his eyes. He started walking again and looked at his friend.

"No Felix. As long as you leave me alone about that subject. I'm done with it."

"Of course Demetri."

Demetri retreated to the game/movie room and began watching a movie he'd found last time he went out with Jane and Alec. He just prayed he was strong enough to make Amethyst see her mistake.

* * *

><p>Amethyst had just finished feeding when she looked down at her gown. It had blood all over her due to her temper had been raised when Demetri had told her what he did.<p>

"_Next time you want to leave so abruptly, don't act like you love someone. It makes them look like a fool."_

Of all the things he could say, he said the most hurtful. It made her wonder if he truly had lost all love for her. She decided then that it was time to harden her heart to all except her family. She was done with him if he was going to act like a bastard.

* * *

><p>Alec and Jane were enjoying themselves and when the party ended they walked to their room when they heard someone throw something. They stopped and heard the noise again when they realized it was coming from Myst's room. Jane opened the door barely and saw Myst throwing everything Demetri had gotten her into the trash can. Jane and Alec entered and grabbed her before she broke something else.<p>

"Myst, what is this?"

"I'm just cleaning up."

"Bullshit! If you were cleaning up, you wouldn't be throwing shit."

"I'm just getting rid of things I don't want anymore."

"But they are all gifts from Demetri."

"If he wants to be an asshole to me then he doesn't deserve to give me anything."

Alec sighed and released her and left Jane to talk with her. He went to find Demetri and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>Demetri looked up from his game of chess with Marcus when Alec entered the gamemovie room. He saw the boy look at him and he knew that look real well.

"What has done now?"

"She has broken everything you have given her. She said that if you are going to be an asshole to her than you don't deserve to give her anything."

"Oh for the love of the Volturi."

Marcus started laughing and he shook his head. Demetri sighed and rubbed his forehead. He heard a crash behind him and looked to see the sliver dragon statue he'd given Myst broken behind him. He looked towards the door and saw Myst standing there about to throw another statue at his head.

"Myst put it down."

"Fuck you Demetri."

Demetri ducked as she threw the statue and he growled low as she stormed out of the game/movie room. He looked up at Alec and Marcus and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell did I do to piss her off?"

"From what Felix said you told her earlier, I'm sure it had something to do with it."

Marcus shook his head and moved his last piece into checkmate. He looked at Demetri and nodded his head.

"Demetri, I think you better find a way to make what you did wrong, right."

"Yeah, like she'll allow that to happen."

Demetri stood and headed towards his room not aware that it was going to take time to get Myst to trust him again.

* * *

><p>Myst slammed open the throne room doors and walked in when she got the attention of Aro and Bella. Bella immediately ran to her and Myst welcomed the hug. Aro raised an eyebrow and stood from speaking with Caius.<p>

"Myst, what…"  
>"I'll so kill him if he comes near my right now."<p>

"Darling, who are you talking about?"

"I'm sure that's not hard to figure out."

"Sweetheart, what are...?"

Bella looked at Myst and then pulled her into another hug as she felt the girl start to shake with anger. She knew what could happen if Myst was allowed to let her anger go, but she did hold her anger in check far more than anyone knew.

"Myst, what is wrong sweetie?"

"He told me that I was fooling with him! That's a bunch…"  
>"Amethyst Volturi, who are you talking about?"<p>

Myst looked up at Bella and the lowered her eyes as Bella pulled her to the dais stairs. They sat down and Myst looked at Bella.

"It's Demetri."

"What has he done?"

"He thinks I left to toy with him."

"Have you tried explaining to him why you left?"

"No. I didn't think he'd care."

"Myst, you left a lot of people worried. We didn't know what had happen to you."

"I didn't mean too, I just didn't expect to be given a mission the day of Jane and Alec's adoption."

"That was my fault Myst. I should have waited."

Myst shook her head as Aro spoke and then she looked up at him. Aro had joined them and Caius sat nearby as he watched them.

"No Aro. I could have said no."

"Myst, why did you leave?"

Myst looked at Caius and lowered her head as she spoke really soft. Bella tilted her chin up and looked up at her.

"What did you say Myst?"

"I said I felt like I was intruding and that I didn't deserve a loving family."

"Amethyst Violet Volturi! I don't want to hear that out of your mouth again!"

"Why not? I am nothing. I don't deserve anyone."

Aro moved from his throne and pulled Myst up to stand in front of him. He pulled out of his pocket the ring he'd given to Myst when she was child. He handed it back to her and closed her fingers around it.

"I gave you this when you were just a child. I told you to wear it all times no matter what happen. When you changed you still wore it. Why did you give it back to me?"

"I figured that now that Jane is your daughter, she would need it. I didn't."

"Myst, you have always been a daughter to me. Just like Jane. How else am I supposed to tolerate you both if I didn't' care for you both."

"But Aro, I'm not worthy enough to be anyone's daughter."

"Myst, you are worthy to be anyone's daughter."

Myst looked at them and shook her head till she felt a hand on her arm. She looked down to see Jane standing beside her, but what she said next shocked Myst to her soul.

"Please Myst; I want you as my sister. Don't run away again."

Myst hugged Jane and looked at Aro and Bella when she said the one thing that made them very happy.

"I won't leave again, but I wish to still be a part of the guard."

"Very well dear."

"Thank you father, mother."

"You are welcome daughter."

Jane pulled Myst form the room and began speaking all about her new gowns. Aro smiled and saw Myst slide her ring back on her hand and the gem on the top shined as the moon hit it. Bella leaned her head against Aro's shoulder and knew her family was complete.

* * *

><p>Demetri lay in his room, on his bed, where he'd found the most recent gift he'd given Myst with a note attached to the box. He'd opened the note and sighed as he threw it down on his bed beside him. He couldn't believe that he had hurt her so bad that she resorted to this.<p>

_Demetri,_

_I apologize for leaving so abruptly, but for your information, I never played you a fool when I told you I loved you. I never once led you on, but believe what you want. You have been nothing but loving towards me so I don't understand why you would think that I would toy with your heart when I have freely given you mine. You tore it into thousands of pieces and I am not sure if I can ever trust you again with it._

_Love always,_

_Amethyst Volturi_

Demetri sighed as he read the note again and he looked down at the box that was sitting wide open with a beautiful sapphire necklace with one large amethyst stone sitting in the middle. He shut the lid and prayed that he could fix what he had fucked up.

'_Shit! Why did I have to fuck things up with her? This is bad.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review! Hope you guys love it!


	3. Chapter 3: Night of the Blue Moon

**Sorry Guys! I haven't updated in a while because I've been busy with school. Sorry agian. I will also try to update my other story; Brought out of the Dark asap. I hope you guys enjoy!****  
><strong>

**Chapter Three: Night of the Blue Moon**

Myst stood by her window as she watched the sun go down behind the horizon. As she stood there, she heard a knock on her door and opened the door with her hand. She looked at the door and let loose a small warning growl. Demetri stood there in her doorway and he looked at the woman he'd come to love. He heard the growl but raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"Aro wishes to see you in the throne room."

"Fine. Leave me alone now."

"Myst, I never meant to hurt you."

Amethyst looked up at him when a familiar sensation hit her body and she gripped the window seal. She glanced out the window to see a Blue Moon rising and she cursed her luck. She suddenly felt arms around her waist and saw Demetri holding her up.

"Myst, are you okay?"

"Get me out of the moonlight."

Demetri picked her up and carried her away from the window. As he set her down on her feet near her bed, she pushed him away as she grabbed the bedpost.

"Thank you Demetri. I'll be okay now."

"Are you sure? The moonlight shines through every window from here to the throne room."

"I'll be fine Demetri."

"Myst, you were turned on the Blue Moon…"

"I KNOW WHEN I WAS TURNED!"

Demetri stepped back as he felt her powers grow. Everyone in the castle hated when the Blue Moon appeared because Myst's powers would become stronger. Usually she would lock herself away in her room, but Aro wished to speak with her. Demetri moved and picked her up and carried her from the room. Amethyst glared at him and he ignored it.

* * *

><p>Aro looked up from speaking with Bella when the throne room doors opened. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Demetri enter with a pissed off Amethyst in his arms. He then glanced outside and understood why Demetri was carrying their prized guard member.<p>

"Blue Moon tonight Myst."

"No shit Aro. Would you tell him to put me down! I can walk on my own!"

"Demetri, I would hate for you to lose an arm. Please put her down."

"Of course my lord."

Demetri set her on her feet and then moved back from her. Myst glared at him and then bowed before the brothers and Bella. Bella smiled at her and saw Myst move towards them.

"You wished to see me Aro?"

"I did."

"What did you need to see me for?"

"We are going to have a few visitors. I know how you get on the Blue Moon."

"Like ever other night except I get pissed off easier. Who are our guests?"

"They are the nomads that once traveled with Major Whitlock."

"The Major is coming here?"

Bella had heard that name once before but she couldn't guess why Myst was so scared of that name. Bella then realized that she had heard rumors of the Cullen family splitting apart for reasons unknown.

"Myst, I understand…"

"Yes I am here and I would appreciate it if you didn't yell my name like that Miss Amethyst."

Bella froze as she saw Jasper walk in and he was all in his own regular style. He looked good, but what made her freeze was the look on Myst's face as she slowly turned to leave the room. Her arm was grabbed by Jasper and he stopped her from leaving.

"I didn't say you could leave?"

"Major, unless you forgot what happens to me on a Blue Moon night, let me refresh your memory."

Suddenly, the entire room was filled with a blue flame as Amethyst looked at the Major. Aro sighed and then watched as the Major let her go. Myst slowly let the flames die and left the room before flipping him off.

* * *

><p>Amethyst had only been gone from the throne room for a minute when she was caught up in a hug. She growled low and the vampire put her down. Amethyst turned and saw Major Jasper Whitlock standing behind her with his brother Peter, and sister-in-law Charlotte. Amethyst lowered her power level and raised an eyebrow when she heard her name behind her.<p>

"Myst?"

"What now Jane?"

"We have rogue vampires."

"Of all the nights, why do I have to be called away to deal with a fucking rogue vampire?"

"Because you are the only one that will not get hurt."

"All because of being born on a Blue Moon."

Jane nodded and Amethyst sighed as she hurried with Jane through the corridors. She jumped through a window and vanished from the sight of the major.

"She's changed Major. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Demetri needed our help so we will do what we have to Charlotte."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>AN: Read and Review! Again I'm sorry!


	4. Authors Note

Dear my adoring fans, I have had computer problems. I'm on my mother-in-law's computer posting this due to my laptop dieing on me and I can not access any of my files from the laptop. I will update all my stories when I can and I'm sorry for the delay.

Love,  
>WickedAngel13<p>

P.S. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update the story. Thank you all for your loyalty and I hope I can update them soon. If you have any suggestions please send me an idea or a private message. Thanks.


End file.
